Fishtail's Side
by Birdfeather of SkyClan
Summary: RISE OF THE FALCON SPOILER ALERT! Ever wonder what Fishtail was thinking when her rejected Tidekit and Nightkit and blamed Crowsong's death on anyone present for the kitting? Ever wonder what he was recalling? This answers those questions. My first one-shot based on my story The Rise of the Falcon!


**Hi FanFiction Readers! So I thought I'd do a little one-shot about Fishtail the day Crowsong died. What was going through his head, what memories he recalled during it, etc. So here it is!**

Fishtail had come as soon as he heard Crowsong scream. He watched as his love fought to give birth to his new kits. _They'll be so beautiful _he wondered what they'd look like, he wondered what their warrior names would be. That's when he saw the blood, it was coming so fast, he could see his daughter Falconflight looking frightened. His apprentice Thunderpaw pressed against the wall of the nursery. _Crowsong please be okay I love you, we've lived through so much_

**_**Flash back **_**

"_Crowkit! Crowkit, wait!"_

"_What is it Fishkit?"_

"_Can I play?" _

"_Sure!" the black and white she-kit purred._

"_Crowkit?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_What are we playing?" then Crowkit laughed._

"_Mossball silly! And I'm great!" she purred._

"_I can be better!"_

"_Cannot!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Crowkit, Fishkit are you playing or not?" a brown tabby she-cat meowed._

"_Coming Sparrowkit! Is Sorrelkit playing?" Fishkit asked._

"_Yes! I am!" _

"_Okay will you be on my team Sorrelkit?" Crowkit asked._

"_Sure!"_

"_Fishkit you're on my team!" _

"_Okay Riverkit!" _

"_What about me?" Sparrowkit asked._

"_My team!" Fishkit decided._

"_No mine!" Crowkit protested. _

"_First one to score a goal gets Sparrowkit!" Riverkit decided._

"_Okay!"_

"_Okay!" Fishkit scored first._

"_I guess you are good," Crowkit admitted._

"_Thanks…."_

**_**End of Flashback**_**

That's when he had started to love her, and now he was losing her. He could feel Violetpool's fur against him but it couldn't comfort him. He barely heard Moonshine announce the first kit was coming _Crowsong please please please…_

**_**Flashback**_**

"_Fishpaw! Riverpaw!" the clan cheered. Crowpaw had been a_

_n apprentice for a quarter moon. Sorrelkit and Sparrowkit were in the nursery. Hawkpaw had been an apprentice for two moons._

"_Hi Fishpaw!" Crowpaw walked up, then to this surprise she burst out laughing._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Fish don't have paws!" she laughed. He liked her laugh he decided._

"_Neither do crows!" he protested._

"_Sorry, I was imagining a fish with paws!"_

"_Ew….."_

"_That's what your name is right now!" He flicked his tail at her and she smiled._

"_C'mon Crowpaw it's time for training!" Goosetail called._

"_Coming! Bye Fishpaw!" she licked his cheek he smiled as she followed her mentor. He watched her go and wondered if they would train together. Fallinghail his mentor intruded on his thoughts._

"_Come on Fishpaw I thought you wanted to see the territory!"_

"_I do!" he meowed. But he knew he wanted to see Crowpaw more…_

**_**End of Flashback**_**

The first kit was a she-kit if only that were it.

"There's one more," Pumpkinpelt meowed. _No! She might not take it!_

"One more my sweet…" she meowed trying to sound optimistic but he couldn't, not now. Moonshine tried to put her tail around him comfortingly. He shook her off, he didn't need comfort, he needed Crowsong.

**_**Flashback**_**

_He found her wailing in a clearing._

"_Crowpaw?" _

"_Yes Fishpaw?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I-It's Moonpaw, she won't talk to me!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I took a dare to raid the medicine store…"_

"_Oh." Crowpaw kept wailing and he tried to comfort her._

"_I was mouse-brained! I shouldn't have done it! Now everyone looks at me weird!"_

"_I don't look at you weird!" Fishpaw meowed._

"_Yes you do! You're acting all strange around me!"_

"_I just want you to feel better."_

"_And you can't have that! Go away!"_

"_Crowpaw…." Fishpaw meowed._

"_GO AWAY!" she roared._

**_**End of Flashback**_**

That was the first time he had felt he had lost her. Now he felt it again. There was so much blood. The second kit was taking so long! It should have been done! He and Crowsong should be curled up with two new kits! He could almost feel the happiness being sucked out of him, they had promised they would always be there for each other and now she was leaving him.

**_**Flashback **_**

"_Fishtail! Riverwhisper!" the clan was cheering. But Fishtail only heard one cat. Crowsong was cheering loudest of all, or at least that's what he heard. When he stepped down from the rock, Crowsong was waiting for him._

"_You were named for the back end of a fish!" she meows playfully._

"_Your names for this sound: ack ack ack!"_

"_You got me there, but I like my name." Crowsong admitted._

"_I like mine too," Fishpaw meowed._

"_It's great we're both warriors now," Crowsong meows._

"_Yeah," Fishtail purred.  
_"_We can patrol together now," Crowsong meowe excitedly._

"_Uh yeah…..and we can um…..share fresh kill?" Fishtail meowed trying to think of something to say._

"_We could already do that!" Crowsong meowed._

"_True, do you want to?" _

"_I'm starving, what do you think!"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes." While they were eating Fishtail cleared his throat softly and turned to Crowsong._

"_Erm, Crowsong?" he asked._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Crowsong I-I think I love you," he meowed suddenly._

"_Really?" Crowsong asked her eyes wide._

"_Yes."_

"_That's great! I love you too, I've been waiting for you to say something!"_

"_Really!?" _

"_Yes!"_

"_Do you want to be mates?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Great! I'll always be there for you!" Fishtail, meowed happily._

"_I'll be there for you," Crowsong purred._

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever."_

**_**End of Flashback **_**

Now for forever was ending sharply.

"The second kit!" Moonshine announced.

"Just a little longer," he begged Crowsong and was terrified to see her eyes glazed with pain.

"No…." he whispered. When the second kit was born it was clear Crowsong wouldn't make it,

"Names….they need names." she rasped.

**_**Flashback**_**

"_Aren't they beautiful?" Crowsong asked Fishtail looking down at the two tiny she-kits._

"_Not as beautiful as you," he purred._

"_That's not true they're our kits!"_

"_Fine fine, just as beautiful as you," Fishtail conceded. He looked at the kits closely. The first was a brown tabby with a white muzzle and underbelly. The second was pale gray like his fur but without his bright ginger tail._

"_Names," Crowsong purred looking lovingly at their new kits, "they need names."_

"_How about Falconkit for the first one, she's certainly energetic!" The little kit was twitching her paws around and trying to roll over._

"_That's a great name," Crowsong purred, "how about Violetkit for second born kit, she's so delicate!" The tiny gray kit was delicate, not weak, just delicate, Violetkit suited her perfectly._

"_I like that, welcome to StormClan, Falconkit and Violetkit."_

**_**End of Flashback**_**

Now he could barely feel his daughters' presence. He couldn't even contemplate that he had a new son and daughter, he just knew that his mate was dying.

"I-I'm so sorry," the cracked mew came from Moonshine, Crowsong's sister, "she hunts with StarClan now." With those words Fishtail's world froze. He barely heard his own scream of "no!" he barely saw Falconflight running to her mother's side and trying to save her he fell on his side and didn't care. That's when he saw Violetpool with the new kits. The kits that had killed Crowsong.

"These kits need a mother," Violetpool meowed. _No they don't! They killed their mother and now they should face the consequences! _He was disgusted when Gingerstripe volunteered.

"These kits don't deserve a mother, they killed their mother in their first moments of life! What kind of cats will they be?" he asked, hoping someone would see sense.

"These kits didn't kill their mother," Moonshine hissed. _How can she not stand up for her own sister?! _Fishtail wondered angrily.

"Yes they did! If they didn't then you and your lack of herbs did!" he hissed. He didn't know where his anger was coming from it was just there.

"I came as soon as your apprentice told me!" Moonshine retorted hotly. Then he became aware of Thunderpaw, pressed against the nursery wall.

"Yes…" he meowed, "then it's your fault!" he aimed a blow at the little black cat's face, and to his surprise his own daughter, Falconflight blocked the blow. _She betrayed me! They all betrayed me! The stars betrayed me when they took Crowsong! _he rushed out of the den and decided he wanted to join the elders, he couldn't sleep anymore in a den he had shared with Crowsong. He wondered how he could ever live in a world without Crowsong.

**So...did that clear anything up? What do you think of Fishtail now? Did that explain his actions or was what he did bad enough it couldn't be explained? I personally got a lot more respect for Fishtail just writing this...but I don't know you will! Review to let me know what you think, and maybe I'll do more one-shots like this. -Birdfeather of SkyClan**


End file.
